


Menggantang Asap

by misorai



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, actually randall's only mentioned, but not really
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misorai/pseuds/misorai
Summary: Senyum Angela memudar, namun masih ada di sana. Perlahan, tangan kirinya bertemu dengan tangan kanan Henry. “Tentu saja. Hanya untuk satu lagu. Kurasa Randall tidak akan marah kalau kamu yang berdansa denganku. Dan aku juga jadi memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencari Dalston.”“Dari mana kamu yakin yang kamu lakukan itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia?”“Kalau Nona masih tidak percaya … bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menunggunya?”Lagu di lantai dansa berganti, keduanya menyadari.“Satu lagu lagi, Henry?”“Tentu saja, Nona Angela.”





	Menggantang Asap

**Author's Note:**

> Menggantang Asap: (1) Melkukan perbuatan yang sia-sia; (2) berangan-angan hampa (KBBI). 
> 
> Spoiler Miracle Mask.
> 
> Professor Layton © Level 5

Mata Angela kembali menyapu ruangan.

Ruangan yang besar, penuh oleh para manusia berharta lebih atau yang sedang berusaha menjilat mereka yang berharta lebih. Sebagian berada di lantai dansa, sebagian sedang berbicara—mungkin kegiatan penjilatan itu sedang berlangsung—,sebagian menikmati hidangan mewah yang tersedia. Dari sudut matanya, Angela bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan, Angela menghela napas sebal, orang tua dari Alphonse Dalston. Tentu saja.

Kira-kira, beginilah yang terjadi sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Angela di pintu gerbang gedung ini: “Carilah Alphonse sementara kami akan berbicara dengan orang tuanya,” ujar wanita yang melahirkan Angela. Ayahnya mengangguk menyetujui, sedangkan Angela tidak dapat mengekspresikan kedutan hatinya yang ingin menolak. “Akan lebih bagus kalau kalian berdansa untuk mengakrabkan diri.” Angela semakin tidak mau menemuinya. “Angela, kamu mengerti posisi Ibu dan Ayah, kan? Kami tahu kamu masih berduka atas kematian Randall, tapi marilah kita mencari jalan keluar bersama, Angela.”

Angela sudah terlalu lelah untuk menolak. Semuanya terasa memuakkan. Gejolak aneh dalam perutnya terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya selama kurang lebih delapan tahun. Ingin rasanya kali ini ia memuntahkan segala isinya sekaligus dengan rasa muaknya akan paksaan orang tuanya untuk menikahi si orang terkaya. Namun ia sudah terlalu lelah. Angela tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut dan menggigit bibir. Kedua orang tuanya, entah bagaimana, menganggapnya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Dengan senyum yang terlalu manis, ibunya meninggalkannya sendirian. Angela dituntut untuk menemui Alphonse Dalston. Jika itu bisa membuatnya pulang cepat tanpa perlu menjilat sepatu kotor ayah Daltson, maka jadilah. Angela tidak peduli lagi.

Sudah berulang kali Angela memalingkan mukanya dan memutar bola matanya untuk mencari Alphonse, namun nihil. Ingin Angela berdecak kesal dan berteriak frustrasi—astaga, Alphonse Dalston adalah pria bertubuh besar! Bagaimana mungkin Angela bisa melewatinya?

Ketika pandangannya kembali beredar ke seluruh ruangan, Angela menemukannya. Alphonse? Bukan. Henry Ledore.

“Henry?” bisik Angela. Dengan cepat ia berjalan melewati sekumpulan bangsawan yang sedang bersantap. Henry sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, kedua tangannya sedang menahan piring kecil yang berisi kudapan yang tersedia di ujung ruangan, tampak utuh tidak tersentuh. Henry menundukkan kepalanya, tampak seperti sedang memelototi piring, namun Angela jauh lebih mengenal Henry daripada itu. “Henry,” panggil Angela lagi ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Henry. Henry menengadahkan kepalanya, wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat kosong menunjukkan ekspresi kaget ketika melihat lawan bicaranya.

“Nona Angela?”

“Oh astaga, kau benar-benar Henry!”

Reuni yang tiba-tiba, terjadi di tempat yang tidak terduga.

* * *

“Henry, kukira kau mengikuti ekspedisi yang dibiayai Mr. Ascot?”

Henry tersenyum. Kini kudapan di piringnya disantap bersama dengan Angela. “Benar sekali Nona.”

“A-apakah,” Angela bertanya penuh harap, “ada kabar … kau tahu…?”

Tatapan sedih Henry menjawab semua pertanyaan Angela. Angela sudah memperkirakan jawaban ini, namun hatinya masih terasa tertusuk duri. Henry jelas melihat perubahan dari air muka Angela, karena ia segera mencari topik lain, “Aku tidak menyangka nona Angela akan mengikuti pesta ini.”

Angela tersenyum kecut. “Aku juga tidak ingin. Orang tuaku yang memaksaku.” Angela terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, “Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Dalston.”

“Apa?” kata Henry sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya. “Tapi Master Randall kan….”

“Selama delapan tahun ini, aku terus dipaksa, Henry,” potong Angela. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. “Aku selalu menolak karena menunggu Randall. Namun Randall sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Hampir setiap hari aku mengunjungi orang tuanya untuk mencaari informasi, namun tidak ada yang kudapat. Orang tuaku hanya setuju aku pergi dengan Randall karena keluarganya keluarga kaya. Randall dipercaya mati, maka keluargaku langsung mencari keluarga kaya lain. Lagipula kekayaan Mr. Ascot sudah berkurang banyak karena ekspedisi.”

“Nona Angela….”

“Awalnya hanya berupa pertanyaan biasa, namun lambat laun menjadi percakapan setiap makan malam, mengenai Dalston. Delapan tahun aku dipaksa untuk menikahi Dalston, Henry.” Air mata Angela meluncuri pipinya, melunturkan _make up_ -nya. “Dan delapan tahun aku setia menunggu Randall. Aku masih setia. Tapi aku juga memiliki batasan, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini.” Cepat-cepat Angela menghapus air matanya sebelum benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh dandanannya yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam.

Baik Henry maupun Angela tidak saling berbicara lagi. Angela tidak mau berbicara lagi karena ia tahu akan kembali menangis, sedangkan Henry tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tidak lama setelah kebisuan di antara keduanya terjalin, lagu yang diputar di lantai dansa berubah, nadanya lebih bersemangat, namun tetap lagu dansa untuk berdua.

“Ah, lagu ini,” kata Henry, tersenyum. Angela ikut tersenyum, ikut mengenang bersama. “Lagu yang dipaksa oleh Master Randall untuk diputar ketika pesta akhir tahun waktu itu, hanya karena ia ingin berdansa dengan Nona.” Angela tertawa. Randall bangkit, berdiri tepat di hadapan Angela, “Andaikan Master Randall ada di sini sekarang, ia pasti akan berkata,” membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan kiri di punggung dan tangan kanannya menanti tangan sang gadis, Henry menirukan suara Randall yang bersemangat, “ _Angela, maukah kau berdansa denganku?_ ”

“Astaga, Henry, kau persis sekali dengannya waktu itu.” Sirat kesedihan masih terlihat jelas di ekspresinya, namun melihat wajahnya yang tertutupi tangannya yang menutupi sebagian mulutnya yang tertawa sudah cukup bagi Henry. Henry ikut tertawa.

“Bagaimana, Nona Angela, bersediakah Nona berdansa dengan saya?” Kali ini ia berbicara dengan nadanya yang biasa, rendah dan dalam.

Senyum Angela memudar, namun masih ada di sana. Perlahan, tangan kirinya bertemu dengan tangan kanan Henry. “Tentu saja. Hanya untuk satu lagu. Kurasa Randall tidak akan marah kalau kamu yang berdansa denganku. Dan aku juga jadi memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencari Dalston.”

* * *

“Ngomong-ngomong, Henry.”

“Ada apa?”

“Mengapa kamu mengikuti pesta ini? Bukannya aku tidak senang bertemu teman lama, tapi aku ingat dulu kamu bilang tidak akan balik ke Stansburry sebelum menemukan Randall.”

Henry tidak langsung menjawab. Satu tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Angela mengeras sedikit. Keduanya baru saja memulai dansa mereka, berada di pinggir lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan lain.

“Henry?”

“Ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakan kepada Nona.”

“Tentu saja. Bicaralah. Tempat ini terlalu ramai, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar percakapan kita.”

Henry terlihat ragu, namun meneruskan. “Saya sebenarnya menemukan harta yang dicari Master Randall yang dibantu oleh Hershel.” Henry merasakan ketegangan Angela ketika nama Hershel disebut. Dia bertanya hati-hati, “Apakah Nona masih belum bisa memaafkan Hershel?”

“Tidak,” jawab Angela getir. “Tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan dari Hershel. Sejak awal dia memang tidak salah apa-apa. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan, karena itu aku langsung menyalahkan Hershel setelah dia menceritakan semuanya. Hershel yang menerima begitu tuduhanku begitu saja hanya membuatku semakin marah dan semakin menyalahkannya, hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa pindah dari Stansburry. Hershel tidak salah apa-apa. Randall tahu apa risikonya ketika ia pergi.”

“Kalau begitu, apakah Nona sudah memberi tahu Hershel bahwa Nona tidak…?”

“Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu.” Angela memalingkan mukanya, menghela napas. “Lagipula, Hershel berhak untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan Randall. Kecelakaan itu pasti membuat Hershel terpukul telak, mungkin lebih daripada yang aku rasakan. Biarkan ia melupakan Stansburry dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan normal.” Angela menggigit bibirnya. Henry tidak setuju dengan pandangan itu, namun tidak ingin mengundang diskusi berkepanjangan. “Jadi, kamu menemukan harta yang dicari Randall? Lalu?”

“Ya, saat itu saya hanya sendirian yang menemukannya. Andaikan saya bersama pencari yang lain, maka tentulah harta itu sudah habis dibawa mereka bersama, padahal harta itu semua milik Master Randall yang berhasil memecahkan semua misteri tentang Miracle Mask.”

“Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kita.”

Henry menghembuskan napas. “Untuk saat ini, saya mengambil semua harta itu.”

“Jadi kamu mencuri dari Randall?”

“Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, bukan begitu niat saya. Saya hanya tidak mau para pencari lain berhenti mencari Master Ranadall karena melihat setumpuk emas berkilauan, lagipula emas itu semua milik Master Randall. Namun jika saya mengambilnya dengan mengatakan emas itu adalah milik Master Randall, mudah bagi orang lain untuk mengambil alihnya, apalagi kebanyakan peserta ekspedisi sudah yakin bahwa Master Randall telah meninggal. Bisa dibilang, saya berbohong bahwa saya telah menemukan harta itu secara tidak sengaja agar saya bisa mengembalikannya kepada Master Randall ketika ia pulang nanti. Mungkin Nona tidak percaya pada saya, tapi—”

“Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Henry,” gumam Angela pelan. “Jadi maksudmu, alasanmu mengikuti pesta ini adalah karena sekarang kamu sudah menjadi … salah satu orang kaya?”

Henry mengangguk.

“Kuharap Randall mau mendengar penjelasanmu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Kau tahu kan, dia bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk.”

“Saya sendiri juga tidak senang harus melakukan ini.”

“Jangan khawatir, Henry, aku rasa kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku mendukungmu.”

Mereka kembali berdansa dalam diam.

“Lalu apa rencanamu dengan semua harta Randall?”

 “Saya bermaksud membuat penginapan kecil di dekat reruntuhan tempat Master Randall menghilang. Kebanyakan peserta ekspedisi mencari Master Randall tidak mendapatkan tempat tidur dan kebutuhan sehari-hari yang layak sehingga mereka pergi satu per satu, dengan saya membangun penginapan dengan iming-iming hadiah yang besar, saya cukup yakin para peserta ekspedisi akan tetap tinggal. Ditambah, kalau saya mendapat untung dari sana, harta milik Master Randall juga akan bertambah.”

“Kamu bermaksud memberikan keuntungannya kepada Randall?”

“Tentu saja. Saya menggunakan hartanya.”

Angela berkedip. “Aku kagum denganmu.” Dia menundukkan kepalanya. “Kau benar-benar yakin Randall akan kembali, bahwa Randall masih hidup. Saat ini yang kulakukan hanyalah lari dari kenyataan. Jauh di lubuk hati aku yakin Randall sudah meninggalkan dunia. Ketika aku mengatakan ‘kalau Randall kembali’, ‘nanti Randall akan’ dan lain-lain, itu hanyalah sebagai hiburan semata.”

“Master Randall akan kembali, Nona Angela. Saya yakin, bukan hanya sebagai cara untuk mengabaikan kenyataan.”

“Dari mana kamu yakin yang kamu lakukan itu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia?”

“Tidak akan sia-sia,” jawab Henry mantap. “Aku menemukan banyak jejak kaki di sekitar reruntuhan. Memang belum ada jejak kaki yang menunjukkan Master Randall, namun saya sangat yakin itu menunjukkan bahwa Master Randall masih hidup.”

Angela tidak menjawab.

“Kalau Nona masih tidak percaya … bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menunggunya?”

“Tentu saja, Henry, aku selalu menunggunya meskipun hanya dalam angan.”

“Bukan, bukan seperti itu Nona. Maksud saya, apakah Nona bersedia menunggu kembalinya Master Randall bersama saya tanpa harus menikahi Dalston?”

Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengerti maksud Henry. Angela tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya sebuah tatapan membelalak kepada Henry. Henry menunggu, namun Angela kembali menundukkan pandangannya, matanya bergerak gelisah dari kiri ke kanan.

“Jadi apakah Nona Angela lebih memilih hidup sengsara bersama Dalston?” Angela masih membisu, Henry menjadikannya sebagai acuan untuk kembali berbicara. “Saya tidak akan benar-benar menikahi Nona. Hanya agar Nona bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan Master Randall ketika Master Randall sudah kembali. Pernikahan kita hanya akan berdasarkan tanda tangan di atas kertas, kita bisa membuangnya tepat ketika Master Randall menampakkan diri.”

“Henry … ini terlalu berlebihan untukku….” Angela menggigit bibirnya. “Meskipun kamu sudah menjadi kaya sekarang, sangat sesuai dengan kriteria orang tuaku….”

Lagu di lantai dansa berganti, keduanya menyadari. Henry tersenyum lemah, kedua tangannya dijauhkan dari tangan dan pinggang Angela. “Hanya satu lagu, saya akan menepati janji saya. Namun saya bertanya Nona sekali lagi, apakah Nona ingin menunggu kedatangan kembali Master Randall bersama saya?”

Air mata kembali membasahi pelupuk mata Angela. “Aku hanya berharap Randall mau mendengar penjelasan kita. Aku tidak ingin Randall menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat atau menganggapku berselingkuh.”

“Kita akan melewati ini bersama, Nona. Master Randall akan kembali kepada kita tidak lama lagi, aku akan memastikan hal itu.” Perlahan, Angela mengangguk, meski anggukan itu terasa berat. Henry tersenyum. Ketika ia bermaksud untuk keluar dari lantak dansa, tangannya tertarik lembut, menolaknya untuk pergi.

“Satu lagu lagi, Henry?”

“Tentu saja, Nona Angela.”

Mata sang gadis masih berkaca-kaca, senyum pahit pun terpampang. Namun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja, menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang sangat berharga, meskipun semua orang sudah yakin akan kepergiannya.

.

.

**Fin**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note1: Aku merasa hubungan Henry/Angela lebih menarik daripada Randall/Angela, tapi aku pernah baca fanfic dimana Henry/Angela jadi endgame, kok rasanya sakit hati ya??? T___T padahal, aku gak begitu suka sama pernikahan Henry/Angela yang ternyata cuma boongan. Huhu.


End file.
